english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Wald
David Wald is an American actor, musician and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boris' Friend (ep12), Driver (ep22), Expo Staff (ep21), Nomad (ep23), Paparazzi (ep22), Police (ep12), Policeman 2 (ep25), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Kaname Mozunoto *91 Days (2016) - Strega Galassia (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Sunglasses Man (ep11), Additional Voices *AKB0048 (2013) - Chef, Sensei Sensei, WOTA Leader, Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Masaya Orihara, Mitsuru Bando, Otake (ep12), Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Tatsuji Chibiki, Policeman A (ep5) *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Kamenashi *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Kiryu *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hannes *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2018) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Captain (ep16), Robert Dolittle, Schiff Sydow, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Rintaro Hinata, Additional Voices *Campione! (2013) - Dead Servitor A (ep7), Melqart (ep1), Sorimachi (ep2), Susanoo *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Black King (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Masamune Sakurakoji (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Akuma Level 3 *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Simon (ep11), Younger Brother (ep1), Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Reiji Sakamaki *Dimension W (2016) - Maura-Aura-Tibesti, Additional Voices *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Daimon Hotokezaka, Wanriki Munakata, Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Murasaki (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Bruno Hans *Fairy Tail (2016) - Gajeel Redfox *Flip Flappers (2018) - Salt *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Marks Spencer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Charlie, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Michinaga *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Germán Luís, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Arachne/Spider Guildy *Gosick (2017) - Albert de Blois (Announced) *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Holdem *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Isami Kondou *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Isami Kondou *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Masataka Ashiya *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Masataka Ashiya *Hyouka (2017) - Sono (ep22) *Innocent Venus (2007) - Ando (ep6), Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Lord Redford (eps7-8; Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Eiji Honma (ep4; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Dominique, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Asuma Mutsumi (Announced) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Black Knights (ep5), Commander (ep4), Gunman (ep1) *Level E (2012) - Shylock *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Narration, Rikka's Grandfather, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Konoe Nagare, Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Dan (Announced) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - General Wakain (ep12), ISA Japan Officer (ep4), Jacob (ep12), Male Controller 1 (ep3), Staff Member 2 (ep3), Tarkovsky (ep5), Thomas, Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2017) - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Announced) *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Father (ep13), Additional Voices *Needless (2011) - Gido, Narrator *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Leonardo Da Vinci *One Piece (2012-2015) - Paulie, Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Kaito Daimon *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep4B), Additional Voices *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Emile, Hosei Sanagida (eps1-17) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Choe Gu-Sang *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Metz, Stand Owner (ep13), Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Logan (ep17; Announced) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Sumio Nagafukada *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Dan'ichiro Sanka *Shadow Skill (2006) - Bully (ep15), Soldier (ep17), Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Toshio Ozaki *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Raiki Goriki *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Master (ep6), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - King (ep9) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Clarence *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Zenki, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Mattalast Ballory *The Future Diary (2013) - Assemblyman (ep19), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Kyouichi Houraiji, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Chihiro Mutobe/Kumomaru *Toriko (2013) - Teppei *tsuritama (2013) - Ayumi Inoue *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Sigmund *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - English Teacher (ep3), Mr. Kuroki (ep4), Narrator, Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Karuo Karube *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Mitsuhisa Hachiya *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Old Man (ep10), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Charlie (ep12) *Towanoquon (2012) - Kannazuki *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Ogino 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Io, Argath *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices *Planzet (2012) - Narration 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Hero 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Gilbert Necker, Additional Voices *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Makoto's Father *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Gajeel Redfox *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Gajeel Redfox *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Lucius *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Raizo *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Dimsdale Boiled *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Dimsdale Boiled *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Carl Woodley *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Charlie (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Raizo *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Isami Kondou, Shogunate Official (ep3) *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Master Chief/John 117 *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Count Magnus Lee, Rohman Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Teleworld (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Souda *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Souda *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Tanba (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Wainwright Jakobs 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Street Fighter V (2017) - Zeku Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (123) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. External Links *David Wald on ANN *David Wald on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors